fictionalcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chad (Dan Vs.)
Chad is the hidden main antagonist of the Dan Vs. episode, Dan Vs. The Gym. He is the former manager of Gym of the Future and now the manager of Normal Nutrition. He is voiced by John DiMaggio, who is famous for the voices of Bender from Futurama, and Jake the Dog from Adventure Time. Personality Chad acts cool around his clients while at the gym, but he is really a dangerous robotic psychopath who hates humans and takes the role as the secret villain of the episode. In the episode Dan is knocked over by Chad, the manager of Gym of the Future. He makes Dan look at seductive women watching a muscular guy work out, then he pulls up Dan's shirt by comparing Dan's body build to the unnamed guy working out. Chad gives Dan a free trial membership and asks him if he's ready to get sweaty. He then manipulates Dan to exercise and Chad told him to "feel the burn". Elise (Dan Vs.) then asks him how Dan's workout was, then Dan states he "had an organ failure". Chad then tells him that Dan is going wake up tomorrow feeling better than he has in his life. Unfortunately, Dan wakes up the next day feeling horrible. After two days, Dan reveals he is so hungry. He calls Chad by telling him that he needs to cancel his membership. Chad then tells him to cancel his membership within 38 hours. Dan then goes to Gym of the Future encountering Chris exercising. Chris tells Chad he will return. Unlike Dan, he admires working out, telling him that he is getting more healthier, more athletic and "more attractive to his lady". Dan reveals he hardly stays up too late. Dan, along with Mr. Mumbles, go to the gym at nighttime, trying to get people less addicted to the Gym. Chad then opens up the door to the Gym, with three individuals coming. Dan turns the radio more fast-paced. Before Chad and the people struggle, Dan tells them to "keep looking stupid". Dan fails to get people to dislike the Gym, then Chad walks right by to Dan greeting him, then he kicks Dan out of the gym with Mr. Mumbles coming to Dan (Note that Chad did not touch Mr. Mumbles). Chris then calls Dan to remind him that he is eating "food that food eats". Dan and Chris find Chad and Elise in the gym. Elise tells Chad that Chris was supposed to arrive to the Gym, although Chris and Dan are behind her (Elise did not look behind finding Dan and Chris, if she did, she would probably yell at Chris for lying to her). After when Elise was calling Chris, Dan along with Chris pursuited Chad driving to the Normal Nutrition gym. Dan puts socks on Chris' shirtjacket and pants. Chris then walks in, then he gets cowardly telling Dan that he's in trouble. Chad grabs Chris inside the gym, Dan runs away from Chad, then Chad closes the window. Chad then finds Elise, then he summons his "swimsuit models" to kidnap Elise. Dan is brought to Normal Nutrition by the bounty hunters, then he gets up and finds Chad in the lab. Dan then shocks Chad, then later takes him as a circle home. Category:Dan Vs. characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Lawful Evil characters Category:Traitors Category:Complete Monsters Category:Psychopaths Category:Seekers of Vengeance Category:Robots Category:Humanoids Category:Geniuses